


Der Fluch, der (k)einen Namen trägt

by SachikoKuroichi



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: (kind of?), Canon Compliant, Dante's finally free, Emotional Baggage, Heartbreak, Hurt, M/M, Twincest, no beta we die like (wo)man, no happy ending
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SachikoKuroichi/pseuds/SachikoKuroichi
Summary: Jahrelang hatte er ihn geliebt, so sehr, wie es nur ein Halbdämon konnte. Doch diese Liebe war wie ein Fluch, der sich tief in seinem Herzen verankert hatte, ihn nach und nach ein wenig sterben ließ. Wird er es je schaffen, diesem Fluch zu entkommen? Wird Dante je wirklich frei sein können?





	Der Fluch, der (k)einen Namen trägt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Dieses gute Stück war mein Beitrag zum Fanfiction-Contest der Nippon Nation 2019 - leider hat die Story die Jury nicht sehr begeistert - aber ich dachte mir, dass sie vielleicht hier dem ein oder anderen gefallen könnte, deswegen habe ich mich durchgerungen sie hier zu posten.   
> Sie ist definitiv kürzer als alles, was ich sonst so schreibe, aber ich fand die Länge recht passend.   
> Inspiration für die Story war das Lied "5 Jahre" von "L'Âme Immortelle" - wenn es jemand interessiert, könnt ihr das Lied ja während des Lesens hören.  
> Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen ^^

Zwillinge. Das ist, was sie waren. Zwei Seiten einer Medaille. Die Söhne des Verräters Sparda. Von den Menschen gefürchtet, von den Dämonen verachtet. Doch genau das war es, was sie aneinander festhalten ließ. Keiner würde den einen so verstehen wie der andere. Sie waren unzertrennlich. Das hatten sie einander in jungen Jahren bereits versprochen. Doch nur einer der beiden hatte sich daran halten wollen.

_Vergil hatte ihn verlassen._

Die Suche nach Macht war Grund genug gewesen, ihn zurückzulassen und alles, was sie gewesen waren, einfach wegzuwerfen. All die Versprechen, die Schwüre und ihr Band waren plötzlich unbedeutend und vergessen, als wären sie nie existent gewesen.

Doch nicht für ihn. Dante war nie jemand gewesen, der Herausforderungen scheute. Er würde nicht so einfach aufgeben. Der Halbdämon konnte seinen Bruder nicht einfach ziehen lassen. Zu tief ging das Band, welches seine Seele an ihn band.

Temen-ni-gru zu erklimmen und am Ende wieder und wieder gegen den liebsten Menschen in seinem Leben zu kämpfen hatte ihm eine Menge abverlangt, doch aufzugeben war keine Option. Dante würde für ihre Verbindung kämpfen.

Doch schlussendlich hatte er sich eingestehen müssen, dass er nicht stark genug gewesen war. Vergil in die Hölle stürzen zu sehen, aus freien Stücken wohlgemerkt, ließ Dantes Herz erstarren. Die Wunde, die Yamato seiner Handfläche zugefügt hatte, pochte unangenehm, unaufhörlich, als wolle sie ihn strafen. Normalerweise wäre dieser kleine Kratzer schon längst verheilt, doch etwas in ihm verhinderte dies. Während niemand sehen konnte, dass sein Herz zerbrochen war und seine Seele blutete, so war diese oberflächliche Wunde ein halbwegs akzeptabler Ersatz hierfür. Immerhin war sie das Einzige, was ihm von Vergil geblieben war. Eine Narbe blieb zurück, eine stetige Erinnerung an ihn. Daran, dass der einzige Mensch in seinem Leben, dem er wirklich zu hundert Prozent vertraut hatte, dieses Vertrauen nicht wollte. **Ihn** nicht wollte. Und dieses Wissen, dieser Beweis sollte nur ihm alleine gehören.

Dante hatte seine Handschuhe seitdem nie wieder vor jemand anderes Augen ausgezogen. Wollte er doch keinerlei Fragen beantworten, wie ein Halbdämon seiner Stärke zu einer bleibenden Narbe gekommen war. Er wollte nicht erklären müssen, dass dies ein Beweis seiner dummen Liebe zu seinem Bruder war. Jemand, der keine Sekunde gezögert hatte, ihn zu verraten, verletzen und verlassen, nur um an Macht zu gelangen. Niemand würde ihn je verstehen können. Sie würden ihn belächeln, ihn vielleicht sogar versuchen zu trösten, doch das wollte er nicht. Einzig und allein eine Sache gab es, die er in seinem Leben brauchte und jene konnte ihm nur sein Zwilling geben. Niemand anders würde je im Stande sein, seinen Platz auch nur annähernd einzunehmen, die Leere in seinem Herzen zu füllen und den Schmerz zu lindern, die Wunden zu heilen.

***

Jahre später standen sie sich erneut gegenüber. Dante war älter geworden und hatte dazugelernt. Hatte um sein Herz einen dicken Schutzwall errichtet, etwas, was ihn vor vielerlei Schmerz bewahrt hatte, wenn nicht sogar vor dem Tode.

Doch dieser verzerrten Version seines Zwillings gegenüberzustehen war genug, um jenen Wall niederzureißen. Er fühlte sich wieder so hilflos wie damals. Seinen Bruder als Nelo Angelo, einer Marionette Mundus‘ zu sehen, ließ ihn beinahe einknicken, konnte er sich doch nicht vorstellen, wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte. Doch ein gänzlich anderes Gefühl mischte sich in diesem Moment unter seine Panik, seine Angst, seinen Schmerz, seine Ohnmacht: Zorn. Unbändige Wut wallte ihn ihm auf.

Endlich wusste er, was er zu tun hatte.

Er würde sich von jenem Fluch befreien. Jetzt und hier. Ein Befreiungsschlag, der längst überfällig gewesen war. Seine Seele schrie danach. Er wollte endlich frei sein, wollte über sein Leben selbst bestimmen können. Wollte nicht mehr Untertan dieser sinnlosen Liebe sein.

Drei Kämpfe waren notwendig gewesen. Drei Kämpfe, die ihm alles abverlangt hatten. Körperlich, doch diese Wunden heilte sein innerer Dämon jedes Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit. Er hatte genügend Energie dafür. Er hatte in den letzten Jahren an Stärke dazugewonnen. Seelisch, da sein gestählter Körper dennoch nicht verhindern konnte, dass diese Auseinandersetzungen sein Herz nach und nach zugrunde richteten. Hatte diesem Schmerz absolut nichts entgegenzusetzen. Doch er wusste, dass es notwendig war.

Als er schlussendlich auf das Gesicht seines Bruders hinabschaute, welches ihm so unglaublich glich, da wusste er: Er würde leben, würde frei sein.

Durch seinen Tod würde er leben.

_Ich und nicht mehr wir._

Ja, er hatte ihn geliebt, doch das war nun vorbei.

Seine Liebe würde mit ihm gehen. Mit ihm sterben. Ihn ins Jenseits geleiten und dort schützend umgeben.

***

Erneut zogen viele Jahre ins Land und nichts hatte ihn darauf vorbereiten können, was er in Fortuna während einer seiner Missionen fand.

Nero.

Vergils Sohn.

_Betrug. Verrat._

Dante erkannte, eine gewisse Bitterkeit verspürend, dass er niemals frei sein würde. Er war ein Narr gewesen. Er hatte in seiner Jugend den Fehler gemacht, ihm zu vertrauen, sich an ihn zu binden. Sich emotional auf ihn einzulassen. Die Schuld lag einzig und allein bei ihm. Die Konsequenzen musste er selbst tragen und er erkannte, dass er den Rest seines Lebens für diesen Fehler bezahlen müssen würde.

Nero war, auch wenn er sich dessen nicht bewusst war, seinem Vater so ähnlich, dass es Dante schmerzte, in seiner Nähe zu sein. Wie er sich hielt, wie er Yamato führte, sein generelles Aussehen. Alles erinnerte ihn an seinen Zwilling in seinen jungen Jahren. An die Zeit, bevor er Dante verlassen hatte. Um ein Kind zu zeugen und die Hölle auf die Welt loszulassen.

Dennoch konnte er nicht leugnen, dass die vertraute Energie ihn immer wieder in den Bann zog. Viel zu oft fand er sich in Neros Nähe wieder, suchte Gründe und Ausreden, die seine Anwesenheit in Fortuna rechtfertigten. Er sehnte sich nach der guten alten Zeit. Und während Neros Benehmen sich von dem seines Bruders nicht stärker unterscheiden konnte, wie Tag und Nacht unterschiedlich waren, so genoss er die Neckereien, Sticheleien und Provokationen zwischen ihnen. Die kleinen Trainingskämpfe waren sein liebster Part hierbei. Selbst, wenn er sich zurückhalten musste, hatte er doch um einiges mehr an Erfahrung als der Kleine, so konnte er sich doch ohne viel Anstrengung in seiner Vorstellung verlieren.

Doch Dante musste an sich halten. Das hier war nicht sein Bruder. Das hier war Nero, ein Junge, der absolut nichts dafür konnte, dass sein Vater ein Arschloch gewesen war. Ihn und seine Gefühle mit Füßen getreten hatte.

Als der Junge sich dann eines Tages einmal gedankenverloren die Haare aus dem Gesicht gestrichen, einfach nach hinten gehalten hatte, hatte es alles von Dante abverlangt, nicht den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Zu groß war die Ähnlichkeit gewesen.

_Das ist Nero! Nicht..._

“Vergil...”

***

Eines schicksalshaften Tages betrat Morrison mit einem neuen Klienten seinen Laden. Ein schwarzhaariger junger Mann mit interessantem Kleidungsstil, der sich auf einen silberfarbenen Stock stützte, an der Wand lehnte und in einem Buch las. Eine mysteriöse Aura umgab ihn.

_“I have no name as I am but two days old... just kidding, you can call me V.”_

Er brachte V in sein Leben.

Dante konnte nicht glauben, was er danach zu hören bekam.

Sein Bruder war zurück. Seine gesamten Bemühungen waren vergebens gewesen. Er würde nie frei sein.

Doch V offenbarte ihm etwas gänzlich anderes, etwas, dass seine gesamte Welt auf den Kopf stellte. Die folgenden Worte würden ihn von all seinem Schmerz ablenken, seine Pein lindern, seine Wunden mit frischer Haut überziehen, dünn, aber dennoch genug, um die Blutung zu stillen. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren waren seine Seele und sein Herz still. Kein Jammern, kein Trauern, kein Weinen um verlorene Zeit und verlorene Liebe.

“Ich möchte an deiner Seite sein. Wollte ich schon immer. Wir waren nur zu stolz, um es zuzugeben. Bei dir, mit dir und für dich sein. Jetzt und für immer.”

Eine schicksalshafte Nacht war alles, was ihnen vergönnt war, bevor sie die Welt retten mussten. Egal, was ihnen ihre Herzen auch sagen mochten, so konnten sie ihr eigenes Glück nicht über das der restlichen Menschheit stellen. Abgesehen davon wusste V, dass ihm die Zeit wie Sand durch die Finger lief. Die Zeit nach dem ersten Kampf mit Urizen war mehr als nur verschwommen, die Ereignisse hatten sich überschlagen, hatten ihnen keinerlei Möglichkeit gegeben, erneut miteinander zu sprechen. Dante verzehrte sich nach der Wärme, die V in seinem Herzen entfacht hatte. Die Erinnerungen ließen ihn weiterkämpfen. Ließ ihn die Eifersucht, die sich in ihm langsam aufbaute, unterdrücken. Immerhin war sein Benehmen mehr als nur lächerlich. Er hatte gerade einen Monat bewusstlos zugebracht, während Nero und V das Chaos seines Bruders eingedämmt hatten. Etwas, was seine Aufgabe gewesen wäre. Natürlich hatten sie Seite an Seite gekämpft, waren sich näher gekommen. Dennoch war es noch lange kein Grund, sich derartig kindisch zu verhalten. V hatte ihm bereits gesagt und bewiesen, wie er zu ihm stand. Ein wenig Zeit mit Nero würde daran nichts ändern können.

Der finale Kampf war schlussendlich gekommen. Urizen lag besiegt am Boden, würde nun seinem Ende entgegensehen. Dann würde Dante wahrlich frei sein. Gemeinsam mit V. Doch erneut konnte sein Leben nicht so einfach sein.

Sein Herz brach entzwei, Verzweiflung hatte seine Seele in einem eisernen Griff, als er begriff, was V gerade plante, zu tun. Sein Körper erstarrte. Sein Gehirn schrie ihm zu, dass er ihn aufhalten sollte. Doch sein Körper wollte ihm partout nicht gehorchen. Er war zu keinerlei Bewegung fähig. Erst, als V schon sein dämonisches Selbst erreicht und seine letzten Worte an ihn gerichtet hatte, war er in der Lage, sich in Bewegung zu setzen. Erneut war er zu spät gewesen.

Urizen und V vereinten sich vor seinen Augen, gaben das Bild auf Vergil frei.

_Auf den Fluch seiner Existenz._

***

Ihm in die Hölle hinab zu folgen war etwas, was für Dante so selbstverständlich war, wie atmen.

Der Zauber, den sein Zwilling im Moment ihrer Geburt auf ihn gelegt hatte, war ungebrochen, ließ ihn um ihn kreisen, wie die Planeten um die Sonne. Stets befand er sich in Vergils Orbit, ob er nun wollte oder auch nicht.

Doch diesmal, seit vielen unendlichen Jahren, hatte Dante Hoffnung. V hatte ihm offenbart, dass er mit seiner Sehnsucht nicht alleine dastand. Vielleicht konnte er ihn davon überzeugen, endlich zu seinen Gefühlen zu stehen.

“Such foolishness, Dante.”

Konnte er nicht. Wie hatte Dante nur je darauf hoffen können? V mochte zwar ein Teil seines Zwillings sein, doch er war tief unter Stolz und Urizen vergraben. V war unerreichbar.

_V war tot._

Und da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen: Er hatte die gesamte Situation von Anfang an völlig falsch eingeschätzt, die falschen Schlüsse gezogen.

Dante entledigte sich seiner geliebten Schusswaffen und all der anderen Teufelswaffen, die er während seines Abenteuers aufgelesen hatte. Lediglich sein treues Schwert verblieb an seiner Seite. Zwischen den Angriffswellen der Dämonen der Unterwelt kämpften die Brüder miteinander. Nicht mehr auf Leben und Tod so wie früher, doch um zu beweisen, wer der Stärkere von ihnen war.

Das war wohl auch der Grund für grenzenlose Überraschung in dem Gesicht Vergils, als Dante dem Angriff nicht auswich, sondern ihn mit offenen Armen empfing. Ein glatter Stich durch sein Herz.

Doch der Schmerz, den er in diesem Moment empfand, verblasste in Relation zu all denen, die er im Laufe seines Lebens bereits zu ertragen hatte. Er seufzte befreit.

Schock ersetzte den Ausdruck der Überraschung, als Vergil erkannte, dass sein Zwilling nicht heilte.

Dante sah, dass er hektische Worte an ihn richtete, doch er konnte sie nicht hören, wollte es auch gar nicht.

Ein Lächeln zierte seine Lippen als er seinen Blick auf jenes Gesicht richtete, welches seinem selbst nach all den Jahren viel zu sehr glich. In seinen Augen konnte er sich selbst sehen und da wusste er, dass er es geschafft hatte. Er war endlich frei.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!  
> Meine Arbeitskollegin hat mich nach dem Lesen regelrecht angefleht, ein zweites Kapitel zu schreiben und Dante ein Happy End zukommen zu lassen. Ich bin unschlüssig, ob ich es machen soll. Eine Idee würde bereits in meinem Köpfchen existieren, aber es ist das erste Mal, dass ich ein unhappy End geschrieben und auch durchgezogen habe. Soll ich es wirklich wagen? Was meint ihr?  
> Comments, Bookmarks und Kudos sind herzlichst willkommen und ich bedanke mich jetzt schon mal bei jedem, der es bis hierhin geschafft hat und dann auch noch was an Feedback für mich da lässt! <3<3<3


End file.
